Bendy and Henry
by estrella.ahr.22
Summary: Bendy estuvo atrapado en los estudios Joey Drew durante 10 años, pero cuando Henry llegó, todo cambió. Henry es un poco impulsivo, pero poco a poco está aprendiendo a cuidar a Bendy, cuya mente aún es perseguida por los años que pasó atrapado. Se encuentra con mucha gente nueva, algunos buenos y otros no tanto ... [TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA POR MELWRITES, LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE]
1. Pesadillas

**¡Hola! (¯º¯)**

 **Aquí una nueva historia para el fandom de "Bendy and the Ink Machine", resaltando que esta historia NO ME PERTENECE todo el crédito va para Melwrites , yo simplemente realizo una traducción aprobada por el autor original.**

 **Les pido pasen por la historia original que está en este LINK:** archive o four own / works / 12851382 / chapters / 29347569 **o también pueden buscar la historia por su nombre original BENDY AND HENRY**

 **¡Y muchas gracias a Melwrites por permitir esta traducción y por crear esta increíble historia!**

\ (¯ ▽ ¯) /

 **Sin más que decir espero que disfruten de esto. Bendy and the Ink Machine pertenecen a Mealty Games (por suerte xd)**

* * *

 **Resumen ~**

Bendy estuvo atrapado en los estudios Joey Drew durante 10 años, pero cuando Henry llegó, todo cambió. Henry es un poco impulsivo, pero poco a poco está aprendiendo a cuidar a Bendy, cuya mente aún es perseguida por los años que pasó atrapado. Se encuentra con mucha gente nueva, algunos buenos y otros no tanto ...

* * *

 **BENDY AND HENRY**

 **Capítulo 1:** Pesadillas

La noche era tranquila, y la luna brillaba a través de una ligera neblina, había un viento frío y los árboles bailaban, el bosque que se extendía frente a la casa estaba a oscuras y no parecía salir vida de él.

Henry todavía estaba despierto, sentado en la cama leyendo, la única luz en su habitación provenía de una vieja lámpara, dejando un tinte amarillo. Su cabeza estaba sobre su suave almohada blanca y el libro en su cara. Él se rió, una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro.

Entonces un grito repentino y espeluznante vino desde el pasillo.

Henry sintió una ola de terror escalofriante. Saltó de la cama en su pijama rojo y verde. "¡Bendy!"

Abrió la puerta y corrió por el pasillo débilmente iluminado hacia la habitación de Bendy, gritando su nombre una y otra vez, cada vez más ansioso con cada paso que daba.

Henry prácticamente pateó la puerta de madera, miró alrededor de la habitación de Bendy, sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad y distinguió al toon sentado en su cama acurrucado en una pequeña bola, temblando.

La cara de Henry cambio del miedo a la compasión. Mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia el toon, el suelo crujió y Bendy saltó hacia atrás casi cayéndose de la cama, mostrándole a Henry que la tinta en su cara se derramaba por uno de sus ojos.

"Hey, tranquilo, todo está bien, soy yo Bendy, soy Henry".

El pequeño Toon se quedó quieto por un momento, temblando, mientras más tinta corría por su rostro. Bendy comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Henry se sentó en la cama y acercó a Bendy. Bendy se quejó sobre el pelo castaño oscuro de Henry. La cola de Bendy se envolvió en la muñeca de Henry y enterró su cara en el pecho del hombre.

El pequeño diablo comenzó a relajarse y después de un rato, mientras Henry tarareaba y frotaba los cuernos del toon, Bendy volvió a dormirse sin decir una palabra. Henry continuó tarareando su pequeña melodía mientras el toon dormía en sus brazos, meciéndolo suavemente.

* * *

Henry se despertó con su alarma, sonando en su oído. Se levantó de la cama y estiró los brazos, se rascó la espalda con un bostezo "Buenos días". Miró alrededor de su habitación.

La ventana grande frente a la entrada de la habitación daba al jardín delantero y algunas casas, junto con los bosques; su armario de madera estaba a lo largo de la pared opuesta a la cama de Henry y había un gran escritorio debajo de la ventana, cubierto de papel y marcos de fotos.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso su jersey rojo y jeans negros.

Llegó al final del pasillo y se asomó a la habitación de Bendy, estaba vacía.

Entró al cuarto de color rojo cereza y buscó una vez más al pequeño toon. La habitación de Bendy era un poco más pequeña que la de Henry, con su armario frente a su cama, al igual que la de Henry. "Debe estar abajo" Sus ojos se posaron en el reloj de dinosaurio en la pared 7.05 "Un poco temprano para el pequeño"

Recogió los juguetes que Bendy había dejado tirados. Un rompecabezas; una manta verde; sus dinosaurios de juguete; un oso de peluche azul y algunos libros y plumas para colorear.

Henry regresó todo a la caja de juguetes de madera oscura y dorada en la esquina de la habitación y continuó su viaje por las escaleras.

Se dirigió a la sala de estar y vio a Bendy sentado en el suelo, a unos metros de la televisión, mirando ... nada. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban pegados a la pantalla negra y sin vida.

Henry se quedó allí por un momento mirando al toon, se sintió enfermo. Henry se quedó en la puerta tratando de decidir si hablar con el toon o dejarlo en paz. Los ojos de Henry se movieron hacia la gran ventana que daba a las calles y luego al bosque. "¿Bendy ...?"

El toon se dio la vuelta rápidamente y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Henry, hubo silencio. La expresión de Bendy se suavizó, y miró hacia la televisión. "Lo siento". El susurró, había un toque de terror y vergüenza en su voz.

Henry cerró el espacio entre ellos y se quedó detrás del pequeño Toon. Colocó su mano entre los cuernos pequeños y puntiagudos de Bendy.

Bendy levantó la vista y recibió una cálida sonrisa por parte de Henry. Bendy hizo una pequeña sonrisa forzada a cambio.

Henry se inclinó, recogió a Bendy y lo llevó a través de la sala de estar hacia la cocina que estaba conectada con la sala principal.

Henry puso a Bendy en su silla. Era más alta que las demás para que Bendy pudiera alcanzar la mesa.

Bendy apoyó la cabeza en la mesa redonda mientras Henry iba al refrigerador y sacaba dos huevos y un poco de mantequilla y pan.

Bendy ni siquiera levantó la cabeza cuando Henry hizo el desayuno. Por lo general, Bendy estaría ahogando a Henry en preguntas sobre todo lo que hizo. Henry no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la falta de vida de Bendy.

Henry sintió que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro cuando el toon levantó la vista cuando colocó el desayuno caliente frente a él. Fueron dos pedazos de pan con huevo y algunos arándanos a un lado.

"Es tu favorito" dijo Henry con una pequeña sonrisa.

El vapor salió de la comida, Bendy sintió el suave calor en su rostro. "Gracias."

Henry tomó su tenedor y cuchillo y comenzó a comer.

Henry casi había terminado cuando levantó la vista para ver que Bendy aún no había comenzado. Bendy estaba empujando la comida en su plato. Henry terminó su desayuno, recogió su plato y observó al miserable toon.

No había nada más que silencio cuando los dos se sentaron allí. Los ojos de Bendy evitando los ojos de color verde oscuro de Henry que estaban puestos sobre él.

"Dije que lo sentía". La voz de Bendy se quebró cuando trató de evitar mirar al hombre. "Realmente lo siento, no quise despertarte". La voz de Bendy temblaba mientras trataba de evitar que sus ojos derramaran lágrimas.

"¿Y anoche por qué gritaste?" Henry preguntó con una voz casi severa.

Los ojos de Bendy finalmente se levantaron de su plato "No quiero hablar de eso".

Henry se inclinó más cerca y esta vez repitió más severamente.

Bendy pareció recuperarse y bajó la cabeza sin decir nada. Henry simplemente se inclinó más y dijo con voz preocupada pero severa. "¿Tuviste una pesadilla?"

Bendy no dijo nada, luego asintió.

Henry finalmente se recargó en su silla "¿Qué pasó?" Henry se quedó callado, luego Bendy respondió.

"Estaba oscuro, estaba solo y luego lo escuché". La voz de Bendy se quebró cuando los recuerdos regresaron, tomó aliento y continuó. "Estaba gritándole a alguien ... a ti". Estabas poniendo cosas en tu maleta y Joey estaba detrás de ti, gritando "

* * *

En el sueño

"¡Estas loco! ¡No puedes marcharte! ¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer! "La voz de Joey estaba llena de ira.

Henry simplemente continuó empacando sus maletas y comenzó a salir de la habitación, Joey lo agarró del brazo y lo giró para enfrentarlo.

Joey parecía un viejo loco, cabello gris que le caía sobre los ojos inyectados de sangre.

Henry no se inmutó y dijo con voz serena pero severa. "Me voy, Joey. Algo ... Algo está mal contigo y no puedo seguir viendo como te vuelves loco "Henry retiró su brazo del agarre de Joey y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. "Me llevo a Bendy conmigo"

La voz de Joey rugió hacia el hombre más joven. "Me pertenece a mí. ¡Él se queda aquí!

Henry apretó las manos mientras se giraba lentamente. "Si de verdad crees que voy a dejarlo aquí contigo, entonces REALMENTE estás loco Joey" La voz de Henry era fría y firme.

Los dos hombres estaban de pie a ambos lados de la habitación.

De repente, Joey atacó a Henry, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Henry agarró al hombre del brazo y lo dobló hacia atrás para ponerlo de rodillas, haciendo a Joey gritar de dolor.

"¡Bendy viene conmigo, Joey!", Gritó Henry al hombre mientras lo empujaba al piso y comenzaba a irse.

Henry escuchó a Joey levantarse y volteó para ver un gran trozo de cristal incrustado en su pecho, alzó la vista para ver los fríos y muertos ojos de Joey que le devolvían la mirada, una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Henry se detuvo y cayó de rodillas.

* * *

Realidad

Los ojos de Bendy nunca se encontraron con los de Henry mientras le contaba su pesadilla. Algunas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Bendy.

Henry no pudo evitar sentirse mal por hacer que el toon reviviera su pesadilla, pero sabía que era lo mejor.

Henry se levantó de su asiento y caminó alrededor de la mesa, hacia Bendy, y lo levantó en sus brazos.

Bendy envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre, su cola caída. "Y-Yo p-pensaba que te habías ido H-Henry ... No quiero volver a estar solo".

Henry sintió lágrimas en sus ojos y simplemente le susurró al oído. "Está bien Bendy, era solo un sueño, es parte del pasado, ahora tenemos al futuro y todo va a estar bien, todo va a mejorar", le dio a Bendy unas palmaditas en la parte posterior de la cabeza ya que el toon intentaba evitar soltar más lágrimas.

Henry subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Bendy. Suavemente colocó al toon en la cama y tiró de las sábanas blancas sobre el pequeño toon. "Duerme un rato. Todavía estás cansado." Henry se sentó en la cama y frotó los cuernos de Bendy haciéndolo ronronear.

Bendy movió su cabeza hacia Henry, su cola salió de debajo de las sábanas. Henry dejó que Bendy envolviera su cola en su mano libre.

Bendy sonrió débilmente y miró a Henry. El toon parecía cansado. "¿Te quedarás conmigo…? No quiero estar solo."

Henry sonrió y asintió, tarareando mientras le pasaba a Bendy su oso de peluche azul y lo miraba dormirse.

* * *

Bendy se despertó con el sonido de pájaros cantando afuera de su ventana. Era un día soleado y podía oír a los niños del pueblo jugando afuera. Él se levantó de la cama y abrió su ventana.

Bendy recibió una cálida brisa que lo hizo sonreír.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo? Bendy recordó la pesadilla, luego a Henry ... luego se levantó de la cama ... pensando, pero todo lo demás estaba borroso.

El pequeño Toon fue por el pasillo hacia el baño, se paró en su taburete, para poder llegar al fregadero.

Él se miró a sí mismo. Giró la cabeza, mirando sus grandes ojos cortados en forma de tarta. Bendy se preguntó por qué Henry no lo había despertado, debería haber llegado al mediodía.

Miró en la habitación de Henry. La cama de Henry era mucho más grande que la suya y la habitación era azul, pero no había señales de Henry. Bendy bajó las escaleras y miró hacia la sala de estar. Nada.

"¿Dónde está?" Murmuró Bendy. Se dirigió a la cocina para encontrarla vacía. Bendy notó un pedazo de papel en la puerta del refrigerador, era lo suficientemente bajo para que él pudiera alcanzarlo.

 **"Perdón, pequeño, me han llamado del trabajo por el día, hay algo de ensalada en el refrigerador, para ti, estaré en casa a las 3 p.m. con amor, Henry. xx"**

Bendy frunció el ceño ante la nota y la arrojó a la basura, abrió la nevera y vio la ensalada. Soltó un bufido y volvió a subir las escaleras para regresar a su habitación roja.

Bendy recuerda que la habitación solía ser blanca, pero Henry dijo que podía elegir el color que quisiera. Bendy amaba mucho el color, pero si tenía que elegir su favorito, era rojo ... o verde.

Bendy miró hacia su cama para ver a su Bluebear. "No te preocupes, Bluebear. También me gusta el azul".

El pequeño Toon se acercó a su armario y sacó una camisa azul oscuro y su sudadera roja.

Henry decía que no saliera sin cubrirse un poco.

A Bendy no le gustaba esconderse, los niños del pueblo lo sabían y también la mayoría de las personas que vivían en el pequeño pueblo.

Una vez que Bendy se vistió escuchó que alguien lo llamaba por su nombre.

"¡BENDY!"

El Toon miró por la ventana, estaba algo confundido. Después de un momento o dos volvió a escuchar su nombre.

"¿BENDY?"

Bendy se dirigió a su ventana y la abrió. Cuando bajó la mirada, vio que algunos de los niños del pueblo le sonreían.

"¡Hey! ¡Ven aquí!"Un niño con el pelo oscuro saludó al toon con una niña parada a su lado.

Bendy sonrió y corrió, Bendy saltó los últimos escalones y agarró las llaves de repuesto que estaban en la puerta. Hizo clic, abrió la puerta para ver a los dos niños sonriendo.

"Ahí estás Bendy" La niña dijo con una voz dulce, su pelo rubio en dos trenzas. "Hola Tim. Zoe ".

"Vimos a Henry irse hace un par de horas y pensamos que querrías jugar con nosotros y los demás" Tim señaló a un grupo de niños jugando.

Bendy sonrió, su cola se balanceaba detrás de él. Él asintió y los dos lo agarraron y lo llevaron al grupo. Había muchos otros niños esperando, siete incluyendo a Bendy. Todos sonrieron y le dieron la bienvenida.

Todos estaban sonriendo y comenzaron a trepar a un árbol alto y delgado. Bendy estaba a punto de unirse a ellos cuando vio a una mujer al otro lado de la calle. Ella estaba mirando a través de auto rojo. Sacó dos bolsas, las bajó del auto y sacó más.

"Parece que podría necesitar ayuda". Bendy dijo apartando su mirada de la mujer y de Tim y William.

William tenía cabello rizado color jengibre y brillantes ojos verdes, tenía un pie en el árbol y estaba trepando. Tim se encogió de hombros.

La cola y la cara de Bendy cayeron. "¿No crees que deberíamos ayudar?" Preguntó el diablo, mirando a la mujer. Su cabello era de un marrón muy profundo, terminando en sus hombros y estaba muy rizado y llevaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas. Ella estaba tratando de cerrar la puerta del auto cuando las cosas se cayeron de su bolso.

"Bendy, vamos, ella está bien." William se sentó en la rama más baja del árbol.

Bendy lo miró a él y a los otros niños sentados en el alto árbol. "Pero-" Bendy fue interrumpido por algunos de los niños abucheando.

"¡Hey!" Les gritó Bendy, inflando sus mejillas.

Tim les dijo que se detuvieran, él subió. "Puedes ayudarla, si quieres". El chico miró a Bendy. Sus oscuros ojos sonriéndole.

Bendy retorció su cola entre sus dedos y se veía nervioso y vacilante.

Todos miraron cuando algo se cayó. El bolso de la mujer se había roto y sus compras cayeron al suelo.

Bendy ni siquiera lo pensó y corrió hacia la mujer para ayudarla. La mujer estaba de rodillas recogiendo las latas de comida. "Oye, ¿necesitas ayuda?"

La mujer levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron. Sus ojos eran de un azul celeste; parecía tener alrededor de 25 años, su piel era de color marrón oscuro. Ella lo miró por un momento y luego sonrió. "Sí, por favor."

Bendy solo la miró por un momento. Ella era 'hermosa', sonrió y la ayudó a levantar las cosas.

Bendy le dio la última lata, sonrió y se levantó. Bendy se sintió gracioso, fue extraño ver a la gente pasar de ser un poco más alta que él a pasar a ser gigantes.

Ella miró hacia el Toon. Bendy tuvo que protegerse los ojos del sol. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que ella era igual a Henry. Su cuerpo era como una pera ... bueno, esa era la mejor manera para que el personaje lo describiera.

Ella sonrió. "Bueno, nunca había visto a alguien como tú". Su voz era tan dulce y suave.

Bendy sonrió. "Soy Bendy el-" Ella lo interrumpió. "Demonio danzante".

Los ojos de Bendy se abrieron, ella soltó una risita y extendió su mano. Ella tenía las uñas largas y rosa claro. Bendy sonrió y le estrechó la mano. "Me gustan tus uñas."

Ella sonrió. "Gracias. Apenas las pinté ".

Bendy le sonrió, su cola se balanceaba detrás de él. "Tu coche también es lindo". Bendy señaló el coche rojo y brillante.

"Gracias". Miró hacia el auto. "Mi padre lo consiguió para mí".

Bendy miró a la mujer con una gran sonrisa. "Me encanta el rojo".

La mujer se rió. "A mi también". Su sonrisa se suavizó. "Gracias por ayudarme. Realmente no conozco a nadie por aquí ".

Bendy miró a la mujer, movió la cabeza en confusión. "¿No?"

Ella asintió. "Me mudé hace unos días. He hablado con algunas personas, pero todavía me siento como una extraña".

La cara de Bendy se suavizó. "Bueno, eres muy agradable, así que no te preocupes". Bendy miró alrededor de las casas. "Esta es la parte agradable del pueblo".

La mujer alzó una ceja. "Entonces ... ¿hay una parte mala ...?"

Bendy tiró de su cola. "Sí ..." Sonaba nervioso. "Bueno, esta es la parte buena para mí ... realmente no tienes que preocuparte". Bendy le sonrió a la mujer. "Tú eres bonita." La cara de Bendy se volvió gris oscura al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. "Yo um ..." Bendy se rió nerviosamente, mirando hacia otro lado.

Ella le sonrió, sus mejillas se pusieron de un suave color rosa. "Bueno, Bendy, me llamo Blair".

El rostro de Bendy se iluminó. "¿Blair?"

Ella asintió con una sonrisa suave.

Bendy bajó la vista y vio más bolsas en el suelo "¿Necesitas ... ayuda?"

Blair miró las bolsas. "Estoy bien, pero ¿crees que podrías abrir la puerta?". Ella sostuvo las llaves y Bendy sonrió con un asentimiento.

"Tengo algo de pastel dentro. ¿quieres un poco? "Blair dijo cuando Bendy abrió la puerta.

Bendy se emocionó "¿De verdad?"

Blair sonrió. "Creo que te lo mereces".

Bendy mantuvo la puerta abierta para la mujer y la siguió adentro.

* * *

En World News Station

Henry se dirigió a la sala de descanso y se sirvió una taza de café.

La voz de una mujer llamó su atención. "¡Asqueroso!"

Henry se giró para ver a Amie. Ella había comenzado a trabajar en World News Station unas semanas antes que él.

Tenía el pelo corto y rubio, con gafas pequeñas en la nariz, la piel pálida y las mejillas siempre rosadas.

Ella se quedó allí con una sonrisa en su rostro y una mano en su cadera. "Nunca entenderé cómo la gente puede beber eso, sabe horrible", dijo mientras sorbía su té.

Henry sonrió "¿En serio? y ¿te gustaría decirme cuánto azúcar tiene ese té?"

Ella se quedó allí y entrecerró sus ojos azules, bajando su taza. "Si te lo dijera, la gente comenzará a cobrarme por cada cucharada". Dijo antes tener un ataque de risa, Henry se unió a ella.

Después de unos minutos, los dos tratando de calmarse, comenzaron a hablar sobre la vida hogareña.

"Entonces, ahora tengo que ir a este antiguo zoológico abandonado para obtener información". Amie suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

Henry le dirigió a la mujer una mirada. "Estarás bien Amie. Recuerda cuando fuiste a entrevistar a la iglesia." Henry le sonrió a la mujer.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Sí, no tengo nada en contra de Dios, pero tratan a todos como basura". Ella levantó la mano en el aire. "¡No pecarás en esta tierra santa!"

Henry estalló en carcajadas.

"¡Ustedes dos mejor se ponen a trabajar, esas historias no van a escribirse solas!". Su Jefe se encontraba fuera de su oficina, señalando a los dos. Era pequeño pero muy intimidante, con canas en la parte superior de la cabeza.

La sala se puso muy tensa, ya que ambos se dirigieron a sus escritorios a unas pocas filas de cada uno.

Jessica se inclinó y susurró. "Ja, ja, te atraparon".

Henry miró a la mujer, tenía el cabello castaño claro muy corto. Él solo sonrió y puso rodó los ojos.

Lee se inclinó, sonriendo. "Realmente deberías estar más tranquilo Henry".

Otro hombre con cabello rizado de jengibre intervino. "¿Les importa? Algunos de nosotros no queremos ser atrapados".

Todos miraron hacia el otro lado de la oficina para ver a su jefe escanear la habitación. Henry miró al hombre. "Lo siento, Alois".

Alois le dio al hombre una pequeña sonrisa. "Está bien, solo vuelve al trabajo. Por nuestro bien ".

Henry, Jessica y Lee asintieron y todos volvieron a escribir.

* * *

De vuelta en Queens Road.

Bendy se sentó en el sofá azul, la habitación era tan colorida, las paredes tenían un color verde lima y había muchas fotos.

Bendy tomó un sorbo de té y luego sonrió. Los dos pasaron horas hablando de tantas cosas diferentes.

"Y esta es mi familia", dijo mientras tomaba una foto de un grupo de personas. Ella se acercó a Bendy y se sentó junto a él sosteniendo la foto, para que él pudiera verla.

Bendy miró la foto y sonrió.

"Esta es mi madre". Señaló a una mujer con el pelo corto y castaño. "Y estos son mis hermanos. Neil y Conner. "Había dos niños que parecían un poco más jóvenes que ella. "Este es mi padre". Su padre era un hombre muy grande. "Sé que parece un poco aterrador y que puede serlo, pero si confía en ti, puede ser tu mejor amigo".

Bendy levantó la vista para ver que lo estaban mirando, ella rápidamente se giró cuando Bendy vio esto y sus ojos recorrieron la habitación.

El gran reloj viejo en la habitación sonó a las 3pm.

Los ojos de Bendy crecieron, saltó del sofá y corrió hacia la ventana. Blair lo siguió.

"¡Henry!" Gritó Bendy con alegría.

Blair miró por la ventana cuando el hombre bajó de su auto. "Oh, ¿es él?", Preguntó Blair, mirando hacia abajo.

Bendy asintió con la cabeza. "Vamos, para que lo conozcas." Bendy tomó su mano y tiró de ella por la casa y salió por la puerta principal.

Henry estaba en la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Bendy llamándole. El hombre se dio la vuelta y vio a Bendy corriendo hacia él tirando de una mujer alta detrás de él.

"¡Bendy!" Henry sonrió cuando el toon saltó a sus brazos. Bendy enterró su rostro en el cálido jersey rojo de Henry.

Henry luego miró a la mujer. "Bendy, ¿quién es?" Preguntó Henry, parecía preocupado y molesto por la presencia de la mujer.

Bendy saltó de los brazos de Henry. "Henry, esta es ..." Bendy fue interrumpido cuando Henry lo recogió.

"Bendy entra". Henry dejó al toon detrás de él.

Bendy se quedó allí, confundido. "Henry, esta es Blair. Pasamos el día juntos, porque estabas en el trabajo haciendo cosas aburridas ".

Henry se congeló y giró lentamente su cabeza para enfrentar a Bendy. "¿Tú qué?" Henry no parecía muy feliz.

"Salimos y ella me mostró algunas fotos de su familia, se ven agradables".

"¡ESPERA! ¿Tú qué?! "Henry no sonaba enfadado, solo muy preocupado. "¿Bendy entraste a su casa? ¡Sin decirme! ¡NO! ¿Sin preguntarme?"

Bendy miró al hombre y frunció el ceño. "Bueno, sí, pero ella es realmente agradable". Bendy ya no sonreía. Bendy movió su cola a su alcance y la tiró, comenzó a girarla entre sus dedos.

"¡Eso no significa que vayas con ella! ¡O con cualquier persona! Quiero decir que si- "Henry se detuvo y respiró hondo.

"Es mi culpa".

Henry se dio vuelta para ver a Blair. "Lo siento, lo invité a mi casa". Señaló la casa que estaba justo al otro lado de la calle.

Henry apartó la vista de ella y se volvió hacia Bendy, que seguía mirando el suelo y aún retorcía la cola entre sus manos. Henry apartó la mirada del toon y se frotó la cabeza. "Entra Bendy".

Bendy miró a Henry y luego a Blair. Ella sonrió dándole un pequeña despedida.

Bendy dio un triste suspiró y entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Henry se giró para enfrentar a Blair. Ella lo miró con dolor. "Por favor, no lo culpes".

Henry miró a la mujer, con sus ojos azul hielo llenos de preocupación. "No lo hago, solo me preocupa que haya ido solo a la casa de un extraño".

Una expresión de culpa cubrió su rostro.

Henry suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo. "Mira, lo siento, sé que probablemente parezca un tipo irritable, pero hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre él".

Blair asintió. "Entiendo. No pareces un mal tipo. Solo intentas protegerlo. "Ella se detuvo y lo miró. "Quiero ser su amigo, quiero ser tuyo".

Henry dudo un poco, los niños habían aceptado a Bendy pero muy pocos adultos estaban tan dispuestos a aceptarlo. Se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza y suspiró. "Entra."

Ella sonrió y lo siguió adentro.

Bendy debe haber estado en su habitación porque no estaba en las escaleras.

Henry se sentó en la sala de estar y le contó a Blair lo que había sucedido, cómo él y un amigo habían creado a Bendy, pero luego él se fue. Encontró a Bendy, y no sabía que le había sucedido a Bendy en esos 10 años, pero Bendy todavía tenía pesadillas y no le decía nada.

Blair escuchó atenta mientras Henry le contaba todo lo que sabía.

Después de aproximadamente una hora Bendy entró en la habitación, ambos se congelaron y lo miraron.

Bendy los miró y se fue a la cocina. Henry observó cómo el toon llenó una taza con agua y paso por la gran puerta abierta que conectaba las dos habitaciones.

"Entonces, ¿son amigos?", Preguntó Bendy, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Se miraron en silencio. "Sí, parece que ya nos llevamos bien, amigo" dijo Henry levantando al toon y poniéndolo en su regazo.

Bendy lo miró y luego a Blair, quien sonrió, Bendy haciendo lo mismo. Bendy se sentó en el regazo de Henry bebiendo agua mientras los dos hablaban sobre el trabajo.

"Entonces, ¿vendes cosas?" Bendy metió la pata.

Blair lo miró y sonrió. "Sí, busco cosas y las compro, las renuevo y luego las vendo".

Bendy sonrió.

Después de un par de horas más Blair se fue a casa. Henry recogió a Bendy y lo llevó a la cocina. "¿Listo para la cena?"

Bendy asintió con una sonrisa pero frunció el ceño cuando Henry sacó la ensalada.

Henry la puso en el centro de la mesa, sonrió, tomó una rodaja fresca de tomate y se la comió.

Bendy no hizo nada, luego tomó lentamente un trozo de pepino.

Se sentaron allí, en armonía, tomando pedazos de la ensalada poco a poco.

* * *

 **¿Que tal? Este fanfic tiene un comienzo increíble además de presentarnos a los personajes principales y darnos una idea de que sucedió con Bendy.**

 **No duden en dejar sus comentarios, con gusto se los enviaré a Melwrites para que los revisé.**

 **Las actualizaciones no tardarán mucho en llegar a si que no se preocupen.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER ;)**

 **(no olviden revisar la historia original)**


	2. Hermano mayor

**Muchas gracias a aquellos que revisaron esta historia. Sin ustedes esto no sería posible ;)**

 **La historia NO ME PERTENECE todo el crédito va para Melwrites , yo simplemente realizo una traducción aprobada por el autor original.**

 **Les pido pasen por la historia original que está en este LINK:** archivo o four own / works / 12851382 / chapters / 29347569 **o también pueden buscar la historia por su nombre original BENDY AND HENRY**

\ (¯ ▽ ¯) /

 **Bendy and the ink machine** **pertenecen a Mealty Games (que bien xd)**

* * *

 **Resumen ~**

Henry lleva a Bendy a conocer a su hermano mayor que vive en la ciudad. Pero Henry está ocultando algo al pequeño Bendy.

* * *

 **BENDY AND HENRY**

 **Capítulo 2:** Hermano mayor

Henry se paró junto a su automóvil azul, golpeando con los dedos el techo y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. "¡Bendy! ¡Date prisa!" Henry gritó a través de la puerta abierta.

El cielo era de un azul suave y había una brisa cálida. Henry llevaba puesta su camisa blanca y su chaqueta de cuero marrón. "¿Bendy?" Henry volvió a llamar al toon.

"Ya voy", gritó Bendy desde el interior de la casa.

Henry vio que el toon se tropezaba, con Bluebear en su mano derecha intentaba que su brazo izquierdo pasará por su sudadera blanca y lanuda.

"Bendy, teníamos que irnos hace 30 minutos." Henry bajó la mirada hacia el toon, que casi chocó con él.

"L-lo siento Henry. No encontraba a Blue". Bendy levantó su oso azul hacia el hombre. El pelaje de Bluebear era un azul oscuro con un gran par de botones marrones para los ojos.

"Vamos, tenemos que irnos." Henry levantó al toon y lo colocó en el asiento del auto.

Henry entró al auto, se sentó y notó a Bendy mirando hacia la casa de Blair. Bendy miró hacia abajo y se deslizó de nuevo en su asiento, el toon parecía molesto.

"Amigo, lo siento, no quise molestarte ..." Henry le dio al toon una mirada preocupada y tocó el espacio entre sus cuernos.

Bendy no levantó la vista. "N-no, no es eso ..." Bendy miró por su ventana. "No pude despedirme de Blair ..."

Henry miró al Toon y luego a la casa de Blair. Volvió a mirar al miserable toon. "Ve, rápido."

La cabeza de Bendy se levantó, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Puedo?" Henry le dio una sonrisa al toon y asintió.

La sonrisa de Bendy creció. "¡Gracias, Henry!" Bendy abrazó a Henry y saltó, corriendo hacia la casa de Blair.

Henry solo se rió mientras veía a Bendy tocar la puerta.

Bendy estaba muy emocionado. La puerta de madera se abrió y allí estaba Blair, llevaba un vestido azul y le sonrió a Bendy. "Hola Bendy".

"Hola Blair." Bendy le sonrió a la mujer, su cola bailando detrás de él. "Solo quería decir adiós. Henry y yo vamos a visitar a su hermano". Bendy levantó los brazos. "¡Él vive en la ciudad!"

Blair sonrió al verlo. "Bueno, espero que te diviertas. ¿Vendrás a verme cuando regreses, verdad?

Bendy asintió vigorosamente. "Definitivamente. Es lo primero que haré".Bendy señaló su pecho con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Bien". Blair abrazó al toon. Bendy sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

"¡De acuerdo, Bendy, realmente tenemos que irnos!", Dijo Henry.

Bendy y Blair miraron hacia atrás para ver a Henry asomarse por la ventanilla del automóvil. "¡Voy!" Gritó Bendy antes de mirar a Blair. Dió una sonrisa final antes de que Bendy corriera de regreso al auto.

Después de unas dos horas de viaje, Bendy preguntó por enésima vez cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que llegaran a la casa del hermano de Henry.

Henry miró la hora y pensó por un momento, pero mantuvo la vista en el camino. "Yo diría que unos 30 minutos más".

La sonrisa de Bendy crece aún más, Henry nunca había visto una sonrisa tan grande.

Hubo un silencio por un momento. "Asi que…"

Henry pudo ver que el toon lo miraba. "¿Entonces ...?" Henry repitió.

Bendy resopló y se cruzó de brazos. "Ya me puedes hablar de él. Ni siquiera me dijiste que tenías un hermano, hasta ayer ".

Henry suspiró, sin apartar los ojos del camino. "Bueno, él es divertido y agradable y ama los abrazos. Es solo unos años mayor que yo". Henry fue interrumpido.

"Entonces, ¿eres el más joven?" Preguntó el toon con una sonrisa.

Henry no dijo nada y solo siguió conduciendo.

Bendy movió la cabeza, confundido. "¿Henry? Si él es mayor que tú, eso te convierte en el más joven. ¿Verdad?".Bendy se inclinó para estar más cerca del hombre, Henry no miró ni contestó.

"¡Henry!" Gritó Bendy.

Henry no mostró ningún signo de escuchar al toon. "Él vive en la ciudad, por lo que hay mucha gente alrededor. Quiero que te quedes cerca de mí. "Henry dijo esto en un tono tranquilo y relajado.

Bendy estaba confundido. "Sí, seguro Henry". El toon contestó rápidamente antes de tratar de volver al tema de Henry siendo el más joven. Bendy no sabía por qué, pero estaba sorprendido por la noticia.

Henry simplemente ignoró el gesto, actuando como si Bendy no hablara al respecto.

Después de unos minutos de obtener nada más que un silencio; Bendy volvió a caer en el asiento del automóvil. "Bueno, siempre y cuando él sea amable". El toon se cruzó de brazos.

Henry y Bendy se sentaron en silencio mientras seguían conduciendo por el camino recto. Después de unos minutos, que se sintió como una eternidad, Henry habló. "Se acerca un área de servicio, puedes estirar las piernas mientras voy a conseguir algunos bocadillos"

"¡Y un poco de chocolate!", Gritó Bendy mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Henry se rió "Y un poco de chocolate"

"¡Yay!"

Unos tres minutos más tarde se detuvieron en un gran estacionamiento, estaba muy lleno. Bendy ayudó a Henry a buscar un lugar, vio carros rojos, blancos, negros, plateados y azules, incluso uno verde.

Encontraron un lugar y se estacionaron, no estaban demasiado lejos de las tiendas. Henry ayudó a Bendy a salir del viejo automóvil azul.

"Está bien, amigo, voy a las tiendas". Henry movió sus ojos hacia el pequeño Toon. "Quédate aquí y no te muevas" Henry acarició el cuerno del toon y se fue a las tiendas.

"¡Pero quiero ir contigo!" Le gritó Bendy al hombre, todavía ligeramente molesto por haber sido ignorado antes.

Henry bajó la mirada hacia el toon. Bendy estaba corriendo hacia él. "Bendy, es más fácil si voy solo ". Henry tocó el hueco entre los cuernos del toon y comenzó a caminar hacia las tiendas.

"Pero..." Bendy fue interrumpido por la mano de Henry en su cabeza, Bendy miró a Henry y puso su mano enguantada blanca sobre la de Henry. "Quédate aquí." Está vez Henry no sonrió.

Bendy dejó escapar un suave suspiro y observó a Henry entrar en la tienda.

Bendy exhaló y se sentó en el frío suelo de cemento y se apoyó en el automóvil azul. Él movió sus pequeños pies y tarareó la misma canción que Henry le canta.

Después de unos momentos, una pequeña voz llamó su atención. "Hola"

Bendy giró la cabeza y vio a una niña pequeña. Tenía el pelo castaño corto y ojos marrones. Llevaba un vestido verde lima y en sus brazos tenía una muñeca con un vestido rosa.

Bendy la miró por un momento y luego sonrió.

"Hola, soy Bendy", dijo mientras se levantaba, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "¡El demonio danzante!" Extendió su mano y la niña se rió. "Hola Bendy, soy Poppy." Ella tomó su mano y se rió de nuevo

Se rieron juntos mientras Bendy hacía un pequeño baile.

Ella tarareó y Bendy lo reconoció. Ella lo miró a los ojos, ya no tenía una gran sonrisa, sino más bien una expresión de confusión.

Ella sonrió y se cubrió la cara con su juguete. "Esa es la canción de Henry ..." Bendy se libró de sus pensamientos, sonrió un poco y tarareó.

Esto pareció sorprender a la niña, ella movió sus ojos del suelo hacia él.

Miró al toon por un momento y luego se quitó el juguete de la cara y sonrió, todavía estaba sonrojada. Ella comenzó a tararear junto a Bendy. Los dos se quedaron tarareando la canción. Cuando terminaron, la niña sonrió y ella lo abrazó.

Bendy se congeló. Él no esperaba esto. Lentamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la niña. Se abrazaron por un momento cuando la voz de una mujer se escuchó. "¡Poppy!"

Los dos se separaron y miraron para ver a una mujer alta con un traje negro y cabello castaño claro largo en una cola de caballo, corriendo hacia ellos. Echó un vistazo a Bendy y de su cara desapareció cualquier emoción, se puso pálida y se quedó boquiabierta. Ella tomó el brazo de Poppy, alejándola.

"Mami, este es Bendy". La niña estaba sonriendo, ajena a sus pensamientos, miedo y preocupación.

"¡Aléjate de eso, Poppy!" Gritó su madre.

Bendy se paralizó. No le agrada que lo llamaran 'eso'.

Bendy intentó sonreír. "H-hola, soy Bendy." tartamudeó, la mujer solo se burló y comenzó a caminar arrastrando a Poppy con ella.

Bendy levantó su brazo hacia la niña. Compartieron una mirada triste antes de que la niña y su madre desaparecieran.

La visión de Bendy se volvió borrosa. Se limpió un poco de tinta de los ojos y se sentó en el suelo.

Henry cruzó el estacionamiento. Vio su automóvil azul y a Bendy sentado en el suelo.

Silenciosamente se colocó detrás del pequeño Toon y lo recogió. Esto sobresaltó a Bendy y él gritó.

Henry se rió y giró al toon para poder ver su rostro. El toon parecía enojado.

Algo definitivamente le había molestado. Henry sostuvo al toon y lo miró a los ojos. "¿Por qué tan triste, amigo?"

Bendy le contó a Henry lo que había pasado con Poppy y su madre.

Henry sintió el dolor de Bendy cuando le contó lo que había sucedido mientras él no estaba. Cuando Bendy terminó, más lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. Henry lo abrazó y frotó sus cuernos.

Henry intento distraer a Bendy, lo que pareció ayudar con su tristeza. Henry puso al toon en su asiento y entró al automóvil.

Sacó una gran bolsa y sonrió. "Conseguí algunos bocadillos." Henry podía ver la pequeña sonrisa del toon y como trataba de ver que había en la bolsa. Henry sacó 2 botellas de agua y 2 cajas.

Bendy movió la cabeza con curiosidad.

Henry abrió una caja, adentro había un sándwich de pollo y en la otra uno de queso.

Bendy sonrió y le quitó el sándwich de queso a Henry y lo mordió. Henry tomó el suya y se lo comió. Mientras comían sus sándwiches, observaron que como otras personas se iban.

"¡Ahí hay otro! ¿Entonces eso significa que hemos visto 3 autos rojos y ... um ... 5 ...? "El toon tenía una mano en la barbilla, pensando.

"5 autos plata" dijo Henry, sonriendo, con los ojos puestos en el toon.

Bendy miró al hombre y sonrió "Sí. Este juego es divertido, Henry ".

Henry miró al frente, donde está la salida del estacionamiento. "Sí, mi hermano y yo lo jugábamos durante los viajes largos en carretera. Fue una forma efectiva de pasar el tiempo "La sonrisa en la cara de Henry crece a medida que el recordó su infancia.

Después de un momento miró a Bendy, que estaba terminando su sándwich. "Vamos, pronto estaremos con mi hermano".

Condujeron por un largo camino lleno de edificios altos y luces brillantes. Llegaron a un edificio alto, Henry salió y se dirigió al lado de Bendy, lo ayudó a salir y sacó su equipaje.

"¿Por qué esa casa es tan alta?" Bendy preguntó, acercándose al hombre.

Henry miró al pequeño Toon, que estaba mirando la casa. "Es un edificio de apartamentos, Bendy".

El toon miró a Henry, inclinando la cabeza.

Henry sonrió y cerró la puerta del auto. "Hay muchas personas viviendo en el edificio. Vamos al nivel 4, apartamento 12. "

Los dos caminaron por el camino de grava y hacia la puerta principal, Henry presionó un botón y dijo "¿Hola? Paul, soy Henry "La cosa hizo un ruido, salió la voz de un hombre. "¡Henry! Espera, te dejaré entrar ".

La puerta sonó y se abrió. Henry entró, con Bendy detrás de él. Tomaron el pequeño ascensor y se abrió en un pasillo largo con paredes de color marrón claro.

Vieron una puerta abrirse y un hombre grande salió y corrió hacia ellos.

"¡Finalmente!" El hombre se rió y abrazó a Henry.

Henry se veía bastante pequeño presionando contra el hombre. Henry abrazó al hombre. El hombre se veía un poco mayor que Henry, con canas y pelo gris.

"¡Ya era hora de que llegaras! Estaba empezando a preguntarme dónde estabas ". La voz del hombre era bastante profunda, pero sonaba feliz de ver a su hermano menor.

Henry se rió y se pasó la mano por el pelo. "Sí, lo siento, Bendy se tomó su tiempo para empacar. Quería ayudar, pero él insistió en que podría hacerlo solo ".

Paul se rió y miró a su alrededor. "Entonces ... ¿dónde está?"

Henry miró hacia abajo y vio a Bendy tirando de su cola. "Bendy, este es Paul". Henry tomó la muñeca del toon y suavemente lo empujó para que Paul lo viera.

Paul miró hacia abajo. "Wow, no bromeabas cuando dijiste que era pequeño." Paul sonrió y miró al pequeño demonio de tinta. Bendy apenas alcanzaba las rodillas de Henry.

Se arrodilló para ver mejor al pequeño Toon, sus ojos lo escanearon.

Bendy apartó la mirada de su cola que descansaba en su mano enguantada blanca y miró al hombre. Los ojos de Paul eran una mezcla de verde y marrón, brillaban con felicidad.

"Hola, Bendy. Soy Paul, el hermano mayor de Henry, pero estoy seguro de que ya lo sabías. -Le tendió la mano para que la tomara.

Bendy miró la mano y luego a Henry, quien le dió una pequeña sonrisa.

Bendy miró al hombre, luego su mano y sonrió, tomando la mano.

Paul sonrió ante esto y se puso de pie, miró a Henry. "Vamos, ustedes dos deben estar cansados. Les mostraré sus habitaciones y terminaré la cena ".Entraron a una habitación con grandes ventanas y paredes blancas.

"¿Estás cocinando...? Eso no puede ser bueno "Henry se rió.

La risa de Paul fue profunda y fuerte. "Sí". Los llevó a una habitación con una litera y dos camas individuales. "Puedes usar la cama que quieras". Paul metió las manos en sus los bolsillos y observó a Henry entrar.

Bendy se quedó en la puerta y miró alrededor de la habitación azul claro. "Esa cama es extraña".

Paul miró hacia el toon, no pudo evitar sonreír, la voz de Bendy era igual que la de un niño pequeño, tan infantil. "¿La litera?", Preguntó Paul, sin dejar de sonreír al pequeño Toon.

Bendy levantó la vista y señaló la litera de madera. "¿Eso es lo que es?" Bendy preguntó, curioso.

Paul asintió. "Sí, la tengo para ...". Paul no pudo terminar su frase.

"Hey Paul, ¿necesitas ayuda con la cena?" Henry estaba frente a los dos, parecía algo nervioso.

Paul miró al hombre por un momento. "No, está bien." Paul estaba un poco confundido, preguntándose porque Henry lo interrumpió de esa manera. "Estaba hablando con Bendy." Paul frunció el ceño a su hermano.

Henry parecía aún más preocupado. "Lo siento", el hombre murmuró mientras movía sus ojos hacia Bendy. "Bendy, ¿por qué no sacas a Blue? Está en tu mochila". Henry señaló la cama individual que estaba debajo de la ventana.

La cara de Bendy se iluminó cuando él se fue al otro lado de la habitación.

Henry se acercó a Paul. "Oye, ¿puedes no mencionarlos?"

Paul miró confundido a su hermano. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué? "Paul miró a Bendy, estaba sentado en la cama buscando su juguete. "¿No le has contado sobre ellos?"

Henry negó con la cabeza. "Lo explicaré más tarde".

Bendy se acercó, sonriendo. "Lo encontré." Bendy levantó a su oso azul para que los hombres lo vieran.

Henry sonrió y miró a su hermano. "¿Dónde está Ziggy?" Preguntó Henry siguiendo a su hermano fuera de la habitación.

Bendy rápidamente se acercó a Henry, parándose a su lado, abrazó la pierna del hombre y Henry frotó sus cuernos.

"Bueno, me fui de vacaciones y mamá y papá lo están cuidando durante unas semanas." Paul miró a Bendy y luego a Henry.

Bendy observó como los ojos de Paul se movía hacia él y luego hacia Henry, como si insinuara algo a Henry.

Henry asintió, todavía frotando los cuernos de Bendy. Bendy quitó la mano de Henry de su cabeza. "¿También puedo conocer a tus padres?" Bendy preguntó aún sosteniendo la mano de Henry.

Henry no respondió y simplemente movió su mano de vuelta a los cuernos del toon. Las preguntas y deseos de Bendy se desvanecieron cuando una cálida sensación lo recorrió mientras Henry frotaba sus cuernos.

Paul miró al toon, miró a su hermano. "Bueno, voy a terminar la cena. Ustedes dos terminen de desempacar". Paul entró en la cocina.

Henry miró a Bendy, el toon estaba sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, claramente estaba disfrutando los dedos de Henry alrededor de sus cuernos. "Vamos amigo, tenemos que terminar de desempacar." Henry recogió al toon y lo llevó a su habitación.

Henry buscó en la bolsa de Bendy, sacando una camisa roja y una verde con manchas grises. "Puedes usar uno de estos después de la cena", dijo Henry mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar al toon.

Bendy estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, parecía somnoliento. Henry se acercó al toon. "¿Estás bien?"

Bendy miró a Henry frotándose el ojo y asintió.

Henry le dio al toon una sonrisa débil. "¿Por qué no te quedas aquí y descansas? Te llamaré cuando esté la cena ".

Bendy sacudió la cabeza tímidamente, se bajó de la cama y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. "Quiero quedarme contigo".

Henry suspiró, recogió al toon y lo llevó a la sala de estar. "Voy a ayudar a Paul con la cena, ya vuelvo"

Bendy estaba muy cansado para protestar, cayó al sofá grande, suave y gris.

Henry se dirigió a la cocina siguiendo el olor a quemado. Vio a Paul junto a la estufa, murmurando para sí mismo.

"Oye, ¿todo está bien?"

Paul se dio vuelta, mostrando un sartén con carbón. Los dos se miraron, los ojos de Henry pegados al sartén negro. Una sonrisa se formó en la cara de Henry "¿Incluso quiero saber?"

Paul frunció el ceño. Se giró y tiró el sartén a la basura. "A ti y a Bendy no les importaría comer pizza, ¿verdad?", Preguntó Paul torpemente.

Henry se rió y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro "¡Por supuesto que no nos importa Paul! Pero Bendy puede comerse todo antes de que tomemos una rebanada"

Paul lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa "El pequeño ama la pizza, lo entiendo"

La sonrisa de Henry creció "El amor sería una subestimación".

Paul llamó a la compañía de pizzas y pidió dos pizzas grandes de queso. Henry se asomó a la sala de estar para ver a Bendy dormido en el sofá, se rió y se sentó con Paul en la mesa.

"Está dormido" comentó Henry mientras se sentaba.

Paul levantó la vista y sonrió. "No estoy sorprendido, parecía cansado".

Henry miró por la ventana, estaba oscureciendo.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no le has contado sobre mamá, papá o Anna y las niñas?" Paul tomó un sorbo de su agua.

Henry suspiró. "Mamá y papá serán un problema y no sé si realmente quiero hablar sobre Anna".

Paul frunció el ceño y miró alrededor de la habitación. "Entonces, ¿él te ayudó a salir de tu antiguo lugar de trabajo?" Paul sonrió, tratando de cambiar de tema.

Henry lo miró y asintió. "Si, ese es él. Mi pequeño héroe "Henry se rió.

Paul lo miró "Entonces, ¿cuanto tiempo estuvo solo? ¿10 años?"

La cara de Henry se suavizó y él asintió. "No sé qué pasó cuando me fui, pero todavía tiene pesadillas". Los ojos de Henry se movieron hacia la sala de estar y frunció el ceño. "No me quiere decir nada ... como si estuviera asustado y solo quisiera olvidarlo todo ..." Henry sacudió la cabeza. "No sé ... simplemente no sé ..."

Paul vio a su hermano pensar.

"No le he dicho nada a mamá y papá, ya sabes cómo pueden ser". Henry miró a su hermano, quien asintió. "Y Anna no me cree ..."

Paul sonrió y luego se rió. "Creo que "el demonio de tinta me ayudó a escapar de mi antiguo lugar de trabajo "es algo difícil de creer". Ambos hombres rieron.

Knock, Knock

"¡Ah, la pizza! Voy por ella, mientras tu despiertas a Bendy "Paul se dirigió a la puerta y Henry fue a despertar a Bendy.

Henry se acercó al dormilón toon, miró a Bendy y sonrió, llamó al toon susurrando su nombre.

Bendy abrió lentamente los ojos, gimoteando y frotándose la cabeza.

"Oye, la cena está lista" Esto no pareció interesarle al toon mientras se daba la vuelta tratando de alejar a Henry. "Solo unos minutos más". La voz del Toon era débil y adormecida.

Henry tomó la mano del Toon y sonrió. "Es pizza".

El toon miró por encima del hombro y movió los dedos en la mano de Henry. "¿Pizza?"

Henry asintió, y el toon decidió que se levantaría.

Henry ayudó al Toon a sentarse en su silla cuando Paul fue por los vasos y los platos. Henry sirvió limonada en el vaso de Bendy y puso dos rebanadas de pizza delante de él.

Una gran sonrisa llegó al aún somnoliento toon cuando comenzó a comer. Henry y Paul se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

"Entonces, ¿algo especial que quieras hacer mañana?", Preguntó Paul mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

Henry terminó de comer su pizza. "Bueno, pensé que deberíamos hacer algo que hace la gente de la 'ciudad'".

Paul se rió. "Bueno, podríamos ir de compras. Eso siempre es divertido y debemos ir a "The Family Bean". Hacen un increíble café y pasteles ".

Henry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Suena genial".

Después de la cena, limpiaron y entraron a la sala de estar. Paul instaló bien la televisión. Henry se sentó junto a Bendy en el sofá.

Henry bajó la mirada hacia el toon. Los ojos de Bendy estaban medio cerrados, el toon frotó sus cuernos con un suave suspiro.

"¿Quieres ir a la cama?", Henry preguntó al toon colocando su mano entre los cuernos de Bendy.

Bendy sacudió la cabeza. "... noooo ..." Bendy apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Henry mientras bostezaba, mostrando sus colmillos.

Henry solo sonrió y comenzó a masajear el espacio entre los cuernos del toon.

Bendy suspiró.

"Entonces, estaba pensando en que podíamos ver las noticias" dijo Paul con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a los otros dos, no se veían interesados al compartir una mirada que hizo que Paul se riera "Estoy bromeando. ¿Que tal una película?"

Encontraron una película.

* * *

45 minutos después.

"¿Que…? Pensé que amaba a la princesa y ¿qué pasó con la guerra ...? "Henry estaba completamente perdido, miró hacia abajo para ver a Bendy jugando con los botones en su camisa.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sabiendo que él no era el único que estaba perdido. Henry tomó gentilmente la barbilla del toon en su mano e inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba.

Bendy levantó la vista y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Necesitas algo, Henry?", Preguntó Bendy en voz baja.

Henry le dio al niño una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Quieres algo de beber?"

Bendy le dio un pequeño asentimiento al hombre. Henry se levantó y miró a Paul. "Paul, le voy a dar a Bendy algo de beber. ¿Quieres?" Henry no recibió una respuesta; Los ojos de Paul estaban pegados a la pantalla. "Está bien, pero pregunté". Henry se dirigió a la cocina y dejó a los dos solos.

Paul desvió los ojos de la televisión hacia Bendy. "Entonces, Bendy, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje hasta aquí?"

Los ojos de Bendy se movieron hacia Paul, parecía cansado y fuera de sí. "Estuvo bien, Henry me hizo levantarme muy temprano y no podía encontrar mi camisa azul, así que tuve que ponerme esta".

Paul sonrió "Bueno, si ayuda, creo que el verde te queda bien"

Bendy sonrió cuando Henry volvió a sentarse con un poco de agua. Bendy le dio las gracias y se lo bebió en tres tragos, antes de volver a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Henry.

"¡Oye, yo quería algo!", Dijo Paul con una sonrisa.

Henry hizo una risa dramática "¡ja, ja! ¡Eres muy gracioso Paul! "

Una hora más tarde, la película terminó.

"¿Espera? ¡qué! ¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué hay de la chica de la granja? y ni siquiera nos dijeron qué pasó con la guerra" Henry gritó a la pantalla negra.

"Bueno, eso fue una completa pérdida de tiempo" murmuró Paul.

Henry levantó la caja de la película y miró la parte de atrás con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Cómo fue que obtuvo cuatro estrellas?!"

Paul se sentó, estiró los brazos y se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, sabes lo que dicen, hermano. El hecho de que algo tenga una buena calificación no significa que sea una película que tenga sentido ".

Henry lo miró, con el rostro cubierto de confusión. "Nadie dice eso"

Paul sonrió. "Nadie decía eso, hasta ahora", Paul corrigió.

Henry suspiró y miró a Bendy, que estaba casi dormido. Henry empujó al pequeño toon haciendo que se quejará. "Ven amigo, vamos a llevarte a la cama".

Henry abrió la puerta del dormitorio, la luz del pasillo le dio a la habitación un suave resplandor y luz suficiente para ver, sin ser demasiado brillante; se dirigió a la cama de Bendy con el somnoliento toon en sus brazos. Le ayudo a quitarse la camisa y ponerse la pijama, Henry tomó los zapatos de Bendy mostrando sus pezuñas.

Una vez que Bendy estaba cambiado, Henry lo acostó y lo cubrió con una manta. El pequeño Toon se durmió y Henry salió de la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta para que el toon no se despertara en completa oscuridad.

Regresó a la sala de estar donde Paul estaba esperando. Henry se sentó, hundiéndose en el sofá y miró a Paul, quien le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué sonríes?" Henry preguntó una sonrisa formándose en su propia cara.

Paul lo miró "Si alguna vez me hubieras dicho que serías papá, me hubiera reído"

Henry le devolvió la mirada.

Paul continuó "Pero tengo que admitir que no eres malo en eso"

Henry se rió. Miró a Paul, con una expresión más dura. "¿Papá?"

Paul sonrió. "Bueno, sí, tú lo creaste".

Henry suspiró. "Lo diseñé, luego Joey y yo lo le dimos vida ... tuvimos una pelea y no pude aguantar más y me fui. Lo dejé allí por 10 años ... "Henry se sentó de nuevo en su asiento; su rostro estaba lleno de dolor. "Lo dejé allí. ¿Que tipo de persona hace eso? ¿Qué tipo de papá hace eso ...?"

Paul no estaba seguro de qué decir para ayudar a consolar a su hermano pequeño. Después de unos minutos, Paul finalmente habló. "Bueno, creo que te ve como su padre, incluso si no lo ves como tu hijo".

Henry miró desde el suelo a Paul "No sé, lo veo como mi hijo. Solo siento que nunca me perdonará por completo ni confiará en mí "

Una mirada de compasión cruzó la cara de Paul.

De repente, el reloj dio la medianoche. Ambos hombres lo miraron y suspiraron.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir" Paul se puso de pie. Henry asintió.

Henry se dirigió a la cama y se cambió. Miró para asegurarse de que Bendy estaba bien. "Todavía está profundamente dormido. Bien." Henry se metió en la cama, se dejó caer en el suave colchón y suspiró. "Buenas noches, Bendy".

* * *

 **¿Que tal? La historia va avanzando poco a poco. Ahora conocemos a Paul, el hermano mayor de Henry. ¿Y quienes serán Anna y las niñas? Lo averiguarán después xd**

 **Las actualizaciones no tardarán mucho en llegar asi que no se preocupen.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **(no olviden revisar la historia original)**


	3. El hombre del libro

**¡Hola! Aquí con otro capítulo para esta historia. Con un poco de angustia familiar ^~^**

 **La historia NO ME PERTENECE todo el crédito va para Melwrites , yo simplemente realizo una traducción aprobada por el autor original.**

 **Les pido pasen por la historia original que está en este LINK:** archivo o four own / works / 12851382 / chapters / 29347569 **o también pueden buscar la historia por su nombre original BENDY AND HENRY**

\ (¯ ▽ ¯) /

 **Bendy and the ink machine** **pertenecen a Mealty Games (se agradece xd)**

* * *

 **Resumen ~**

Paul, Henry y Bendy van al centro comercial. Henry termina lastimando a Bendy y depende de Paul ayudar a Bendy a entender por qué Henry estaba tan enojado.

* * *

 **BENDY AND HENRY**

 **Capítulo 3:** El hombre del libro

Eran las 9 a. M. cuando Henry fue a la sala de estar. Estaba vestido con una camisa roja y jeans azul claro. Paul estaba esperando en la cocina, ya listo con su gran jersey gris y jeans negros. Paul colocó dos tazas de café sobre la mesa y se sentó. "Buenos días hermano, ¿dormiste bien?"

Henry se sentó a su lado "Fue perfecto" Ambos tomaron un sorbo de café. "He querido preguntarte, ¿has visto a Anna?"

Paul asintió en respuesta antes de bajar su taza de su cara. "Sí, la vi el mes pasado." Paul movió la cabeza para mirar a Henry. "Tiene problemas con Eddie" Su voz sonaba amarga.

Henry negó con la cabeza. "Han pasado 5 años desde el divorcio".

Paul asintió con la cabeza "Lo sé. Él simplemente no entiende que Anna no quiere estar con alguien a quien le gusta golpear a la gente. "Paul claramente estaba molesto.

Después de unos minutos, Henry miró a su hermano y abrió la boca para hablar solo para cerrarla y sacudir la cabeza.

"¿Hermano ...?" Paul miró a su hermano, preocupado.

Henry levantó la vista y suspiró. "Bendy va a averiguar sobre ella, tarde o temprano", Henry dijo esto como si fuera una mala noticia.

Paul miró a su hermano con confusión. "Y él los amará y lo amarán".

Henry negó con la cabeza. "Le conté a Anna sobre Bendy y ella no me creyó ... y si las chicas le tienen miedo ... no quiero que lo traten como a un monstruo". Ambos tomaron un trago. "¿Anna sabe sobre él?", Preguntó Paul. Henry asintió. "No le he dicho mucho, pero sabe lo suficiente".

Ambos bebieron otro sorbo y Henry se echó hacia atrás para tener una vista de Bendy, todavía estaba profundamente dormido, luego se inclinó hacia adelante y bajó la cabeza. Paul sabia que Bendy no debía enterarse de nada. "¿Qué pasa?" Paul susurro.

Henry lo miró. "Mira ... sé que esto parecerá tonto, pero estoy nervioso y no creo que Bendy pueda recibir más odio de la gente." Henry susurro.

La expresión de Paul se suavizó en comprensión. "Si lo llevas, Anna podrá conocerlo y ver qué dulce es".

"Lo sé, simplemente no quiero que sea tratado como un pequeño monstruo". Henry suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla de madera. "No sé, sé que suena estúpido. Simplemente no puedo evitar preocuparme por eso ".

Henry sintió la mano de Paul sobre su hombro. "Todo estará bien hermano, lo tienes y él te tiene a ti. Deberías llevarlo para que lo conozcan y sé que las chicas lo amarán ".

Henry levantó la vista con una pequeña sonrisa y puso su mano encima de la mano de Paul "Gracias hermano".

Se sentaron a hablar sobre el trabajo cuando oyeron que se abría la puerta de la habitación. Bendy se movió arrastrando los pies, todavía medio dormido. Llegó a la mitad de la cocina antes de detenerse, frotándose el ojo y mirando a los dos hombres. "Buenos días Bendy, ¿cansado?"

Bendy negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando hacia la mesa. Sus pezuñas golpeando el suelo. Se levantó para sentarse al otro lado de la mesa frente a los dos hombres, quienes le sonreían.

Paul se levantó y fue a la estufa. "¿Quieres un té, Bendy?", Preguntó Paul colocando la tetera.

Bendy inclinó la cabeza y Henry se rió. "Te ayudará a despertarte, amigo". Bendy lo pensó por un momento y luego asintió.

"Vamos, amigo" Henry se levantó y recogió a Bendy. "Mientras Paul prepara el té, puedes vestirte". Bendy se quejó mientras Henry lo llevaba de vuelta a su habitación. Henry dejó a Bendy en su cama y buscó una camisa en el bolso del toon.

Sacó dos camisas, una era de color durazno y la otra tenía un color rojo intenso. "¿Cuál quieres?"

Bendy levantó la vista y señaló la de color durazno. Henry volvió a doblar la roja y la volvió a meter en la bolsa. Fue a ayudar a Bendy a quitarse la pijama, pero el lo rechazó.

"Puedo hacerlo yo mismo". Bendy insistió. Él comenzó a deshacer los grandes botones blancos.

Henry dio un paso atrás "Está bien, amigo". Sonrió al ver el momento. "Voy a ver cómo va tu té". Henry salió de la habitación mientras Bendy se quitaba la pijama.

Se puso la camisa de color durazno y se acercó al espejo alto y delgado, y comenzó a abotonar los botones. Luego se dirigió al final de su cama y se sentó en el piso para ponerse los zapatos. Luego volvió a la cocina donde Paul ya estaba terminando el té, Bendy miró a su alrededor pero no pudo ver a Henry. Una pequeña mirada de ansiedad vino a la cara del toon.

"Ah, Bendy, ahí estás", dijo Paul haciendo que el toon saltara un poco. "Lo siento, Henry bajó al auto, vamos a reunirnos con él ahí." Bendy se movió y asintió.

"Aquí está, este es tu té, te ayudará a despertarte". Paul se lo pasó al toon mientras terminaba de lavar algunas tazas. Bendy sostuvo el líquido verde en su cara, el vapor era cálido en su rostro. Tenía un aroma ligeramente dulce. Bendy tomó un sorbo, sus ojos se agrandaron un poco mientras se lo quitaba de la cara, luego tomó otro sorbo y otro y otro.

Paul sonrió. "¿Te gusta?"

Bendy asintió mientras continuaba bebiendo. Su garganta estaba caliente. Pronto, el Toon terminó la bebida verde y le pasó la taza vacía a Paul. Paul terminó de lavar.

Bendy se quedó quieto y se ajustó los guantes blancos.

"¿Así que Bendy?"

Bendy miró al hombre. Paul acababa de limpiar su taza y se estaba tomando uno de los platos. "¿Estás feliz de vivir con Henry?" Los ojos del hombre se movieron por el toon.

Bendy sonrió. "Sí". La voz del Toon estaba llena de felicidad. "Él cuida de mí. Yo también lo cuido, pero no soy muy bueno en eso." La cola de Bendy se movió a su alcance y Bendy la tomó.

Paul frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué lo dices?"

Bendy agarró la punta de su cola, sus ojos se movieron hacia el piso. "No sé ... El es agradable y divertido. Hace mucho por mí y por todos los que viven en la ciudad y ¿yo qué hago? "Un pequeño ceño fruncido comenzó a aparecer en el rostro del toon.

Paul miró al Toon por un momento. "Lo haces feliz". Bendy levantó los ojos. "¿Lo hago?" Bendy sonaba sorprendido o tal vez confundido. Paul no podía decirlo.

El asintió. "Henry todavía no me ha contado mucho sobre ti, pero por lo que sé, lo has hecho muy feliz. Hiciste que su mundo fuera un poco más brillante." Una sonrisa pequeña y cálida apareció en la cara de Paul.

Bendy miró al hombre por un momento antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. "Wow ... gracias, Paul".

Paul se rió entre dientes y dejó la última taza. "No hay necesidad de agradecerme, Bendy. Ahora vamos, será mejor que vayamos a ver a Henry ".

* * *

Condujeron durante unos 10 minutos cuando se detuvieron frente a una enorme edificio cubierto de ventanas.

Bendy presionó su rostro en la ventanilla del automóvil. Salieron y era muy ruidoso. Bendy miró alrededor de las calles. Había algunos otros edificios, pero ninguno era tan grande como el "centro comercial".

Bendy tomó sus cuernos. "¡Este lugar es increíble!" La sonrisa de Bendy era enorme y sus ojos cortados en forma de tarta estaban llenos de asombro y alegría.

Paul se echó a reír. "¿Te gusta la ciudad, Bendy?", Preguntó Paul mientras Henry y él se acercaban al toon. Bendy se giró, todavía sonriendo. "¡Sí! ¡Es tan bonita!"

Henry se acercó y los dos hombres le sonrieron al toon. "Está bien Bendy, ven aquí." Bendy miró a Henry y sonrió, el toon abrazó la pierna del hombre.

Henry se rió y colocó una sudadera roja oscura detrás del toon. "Levanta los brazos." La cara de Bendy cayó ligeramente y los levantó.

Paul se rió. "Deberíamos conseguirle un sombrero." Henry le dio a su hermano una pequeña sonrisa y levantó la capucha del toon.

"Vamos. Te mostraré el interior." Paul los condujo por unas escaleras que conducen a una gran puerta de cristal. Cuando entraron, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Fue silencioso. Había solo unas pocas personas alrededor.

Henry caminó junto a Paul y lo miró "¿Dónde demonios están todos?"

El pasillo era largo y las paredes y el piso eran blancos. Bendy subió corriendo y se paró al lado de Henry y adentro pudo ver las ventanas en habitaciones más pequeñas. ¡Tiendas!

Paul miró alrededor también. "No sé, tal vez ya es mediodía, la gente probablemente haya ido a almorzar, lo que significa que no estará así por mucho tiempo". Paul comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. "¡Vengan! Vamos a comprar y luego a almorzar" Henry y Bendy lo siguieron.

Caminaron por el pasillo y Paul llevó a Henry a una tienda. La tienda era vieja, tenía una puerta de madera y cuando Bendy miró dentro pudo ver que el interior estaba hecho de madera marrón y lleno de libros.

Mientras Bendy miraba la tienda, Paul y Henry entraron y la puerta sonó al entrar. Bendy miró adentro y vio a los dos paseando por la tienda. Bendy entró tras ellos. Cuando entró, la puerta sonó cuando se cerró. Era cálido y acogedor en la tienda y tenía un aroma dulce, flores de vainilla y almendras. Bendy miró a su alrededor pero no pudo ver a Henry o Paul. "¿Henry?" Bendy llamó al hombre pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Bendy comenzó a caminar. Miró a su alrededor, era como si las paredes estuvieran hechas de libros.

Bendy pudo oír a Henry riéndose, corrió por el pasillo siguiendo el sonido de la voz de Henry, pero llegó a un callejón sin salida. El toon tiró de su cola, inseguro de dónde estaba o cómo llegar a Henry. Bendy corrió por donde había venido cuando chocó con las piernas de alguien.

Bendy se frotó la cabeza y gruñó mientras se sentaba. Bendy levantó la mirada con un ojo cerrado. Lo primero que notó Bendy fue el olor, el hombre olía a naranja y canela, llevaba una camisa blanca y un abrigo marrón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Bendy lo miró; tenía el pelo gris que estaba atado en una pequeña cola de caballo y ojos marrones. Sus lentes se colocaron en su nariz y su voz era ronca.

"Lo siento, joven, no te vi" El anciano se quitó las gafas. Se frotó la espalda y volvió a mirar a Bendy. "¿Puedo ayudarte a encontrar un libro?"

Bendy miró alrededor de la habitación y preguntó mientras se ponía de pie. "¿Sabes dónde está Henry?"

El anciano se quedó perplejo, Bendy bajó la cabeza y luego volvió a mirar al anciano. "Tiene el cabello castaño, una camisa roja y está con Paul. Acaban de llegar aquí".

El anciano levantó la vista y se rascó la barbilla. Entonces sus ojos marrones crecieron con la comprensión y miró a Bendy quien le sonrió esperando una respuesta.

"No, lo siento, no los conozco"

Bendy frunció el ceño. "Pero puedes esperar aquí hasta que vuelvan". Puso algunos libros en el estante.

Bendy tiró de su cola.

El anciano comenzó a alejarse. "No te preocupes, esta tienda es un desastre, pero tienen que llegar a mi escritorio para salir. Ven, puedes sentarte conmigo hasta que regresen "Bendy siguió al anciano al frente de la tienda. Su escritorio también estaba hecho de madera y estaba cubierto de libros. Bendy se subió a una silla. El anciano se dejó caer en su mecedora y comenzó a mirar los libros que descansaban sobre la mesa. Tomó uno que decía 'Cómo hacer amigos'

Bendy inclinó la cabeza cuando el viejo comenzó a hojear el libro.

"Ah, aquí". El anciano sacó un rollo de cinta y luego Bendy notó la rasgadura en la página, que iba desde la esquina inferior hasta el centro de la página.

Bendy vio como el hombre cuidadosamente colocaba la cinta sobre la rasgadura, cuando terminó, cerró el libro y lo colocó con otro libro y comenzó a mirar a través de otro. Bendy no parecía poder apartar la mirada.

El anciano miró a Bendy y luego al libro. "Estos son libros muy antiguos, han existido durante mucho tiempo y los cuido". Cerró el libro y colocó su mano sobre él, y luego en la pila con los demás.

Bendy miró al anciano y preguntó tímidamente. "¿Cuidas todos estos libros tú solo?"

El hombre lo miró. "Tengo un poco de ayuda de mi hija. Mi esposa abrió este lugar, me hice cargo después de que ella falleció. "El anciano no parecía triste cuando mencionó a su esposa.

"¿La extrañas?", Preguntó Bendy.

El anciano levantó la mano para detener a Bendy. Él lo miró. "Amo a mi esposa y tuvimos una buena vida, puede que ya no esté, pero eso no significa que mi amor por ella se haya detenido". Bendy no pudo evitar sonreír al anciano. "Es valiente" pensó Bendy para sí mismo.

El anciano y Bendy hablaron durante un tiempo, cubriendo una variedad de temas. Bendy encontró fascinante al anciano y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Henry y Paul aparecieran a la vuelta de la esquina, Henry parecía muy angustiado. Bendy y el viejo levantaron la vista.

"Señor, ¿ha visto un pequeño-?" Henry se congeló cuando sus ojos se posaron en Bendy sentado en el escritorio del hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Hola, Henry!" Henry pareció relajarse, pero luego su rostro se puso rojo. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Bendy?", Gritó Henry mientras se dirigía hacia él.

Bendy sonrió. "Te estaba esperando." Bendy miró a Henry. "Fuiste a mirar los libros y no pude encontrarte, así que me senté con ..."

Henry lo interrumpió. "No quiero excusas, Bendy". Bendy dejó caer su cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo siento señor, yo fui quien le dijo que esperara aquí hasta que usted regresará". Dijo el anciano.

Henry no pareció escuchar al hombre mientras sacaba a Bendy de la silla y salía de la tienda.

Mientras Henry sacó a Bendy de la tienda, Bendy continuaba disculpándose pero Henry estaba demasiado enojado para escuchar. A Bendy le resultaba más que un desafío mantenerse al ritmo mientras lo arrastraban por el pasillo.

Paul los siguió rápidamente fuera de la librería. Los dos ahora ya están seis tiendas abajo. "¡Henry! ¡Relájate, lo encontramos! ", Gritó Paul, pero Henry continuó arrastrando a Bendy por el pasillo. Paul pasó corriendo junto a Henry y detuvo al hombre, miró a Henry a los ojos. "Dije que te calmes".

Henry apretó los dientes. "¡Puede que estés acostumbrado a este lugar, pero yo no! No sabía dónde estaba, qué pasaría si alguien intentaba llevárselo".

Paul puso lentamente su mano en el hombro de Henry y sonrió suavemente. "Está bien, Henry ..." Los ojos de Paul no se apartaron de Henry. "¡Pero tienes que relajarte! Lo estás lastimando. "

El rostro de Henry pasó de la ira al miedo y a la preocupación mientras miraba detrás de él a Bendy que estaba mirando hacia abajo, goteando tinta. El rostro de Henry pasó de la preocupación a la mortificación cuando aflojó su agarre en la muñeca de Bendy y se inclinó rápidamente. La camisa de melocotón de Bendy ahora estaba manchada con tinta.

Henry puso su mano en la mejilla del toon. "¿Bendy ...?" Henry se sintió peor que antes. "Lo siento, no quise molestarte o lastimarte".

La mirada de Bendy se elevó, sus ojos tenían algo de tinta goteando de ellos. "Y-yo n-no quería hacerte enojar". Más tinta corría desde los ojos del toon.

Henry sintió su corazón caer. Tiró del toon en un abrazo, su agarre apretado y firme. "No, Bendy, esto es culpa mía. Estaba preocupado, me entró el pánico, no debería haber perdido la razón contigo."

Henry sostuvo al toon hasta que sintió cómo se relajaba en sus brazos. Cuando finalmente dejó que el toon se fuera, se miró a sí mismo y se rió, sonriendo al pequeño toon. "Creo que deberíamos conseguir ropa nueva".

* * *

Fueron a la tienda de ropa más cercana. Paul los ayudó a elegir ropa nueva para cambiarse.

Bendy consiguió una camisa cubierta de pequeñas sandías y Henry obtuvo una camisa púrpura con una H dorada en la parte posterior. Pagaron y se fueron con sus nuevos conjuntos y salieron del centro comercial dirigiéndose a The Family Bean.

Estaban afuera y Henry lo apreció.

Mientras caminaban por la calle, Henry miró a Bendy. Bendy estaba mirando hacia abajo con una expresión triste. "Todavía está enojado conmigo y no puedo culparlo".

Llegaron a The Family Bean. Era un café pequeño con una gran ventana que dejaba ver el interior. Se veía tan acogedor.

Cuando entraron, el olor a café y a pastel les llegó a todos. No había nadie, excepto la mujer en el mostrador; ella tenía el cabello largo y rubio y grandes ojos azules; su atuendo de trabajo era verde con las palabras The Family Bean en el frente. Se sentaron y miraron los menús.

Paul tarareó mientras escaneaba las opciones. Al Final eligió. "Quiero el Chocolate Heaven Brownie y un café normal". Colocó el menú y esperó a los otros dos.

Los ojos de Henry miraron una página. "Para mí la tarta de zanahoria y un café" Henry colocó el menú y miró a Bendy y se dio cuenta de que el pequeño no había recogido su menú. "¿Necesitas ayuda, amigo?" Preguntó Henry con una sonrisa.

Bendy no lo miró, él solo negó con la cabeza.

"Deberías comer algo Bendy" agregó Paul, el toon solo ocultó su rostro y murmuró, "No tengo hambre".

Henry frunció el ceño y tomó el menú "Bueno, creo que te encantaría el muffin de fresa. Estoy seguro de que no será tan bueno como el de la señorita Pip, pero sigue siendo delicioso." Henry esperó una respuesta, pero no obtuvo nada. Él sintió su rostro y corazón más bajo.

Entonces, la mujer rubia salió de detrás del mostrador y se acercó. "Hola, ustedes tres. ¿Qué puedo conseguirles hoy?"

Paul le dijo lo que quería, al igual que Henry. "¿Y qué puedo conseguir para este pequeño?" Henry le pidió un muffin de fresa, miró a Bendy y pudo ver su infelicidad, se arrodilló ante Bendy y extendió su mano colocándola encima de la cabeza de Bendy, "Hey amigo, apuesto a que un batido de chocolate con chispas y malvaviscos en la parte superior te ayudará a animarte. ¿Te gustaría uno?"

Bendy lo miró por un momento. "¿Con una pajita?" La mujer dibujó una gran cara de sorpresa y respondió. "¡Por supuesto, con una pajita!" Le sonrió a Bendy "no se puede tomar un batido correctamente sin una pajita", a Bendy le gustaba la mujer, tenía bonitos ojos y una sonrisa reconfortante, "sí, por favor", sonrió Bendy.

Nadie dijo nada cuando la mujer desapareció en la habitación de atrás.

Henry bajó la mirada hacia el toon, Bendy continuó apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa.

Hubo una tensión horrible pero pronto se cortó por la voz de Paul. "Entonces, sé dónde podemos conseguir algunos sombreros". Paul sonrió a los dos. Henry miró a su hermano y sonrió. "Deberíamos irnos una vez que terminemos aquí." Henry bajó los ojos hacia Bendy, pero el toon no se había movido. La sonrisa de Henry se desvaneció.

Paul se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. Tratando de pensar en algo que decir.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegó su comida. Paul miró a los dos mientras Henry comenzaba a comer su pastel, pero Bendy no tocó el suyo. La comida fue silenciosa y aburrida.

Después del almuerzo, salieron del café y Bendy se arrastró detrás de ellos, sin decir nada.

"¿Va a estar bien?" Paul preguntó, estaba preocupado por los dos.

Henry miró detrás de él, al pequeño Toon y luego asintió. "Solo está amargado".

Se detuvieron frente a una pequeña tienda en la esquina. Tenía una puerta roja. Entraron, había muchos sombreros de todo tipo de colores. Henry y Paul caminaron más adentro de la tienda.

Paul recogió un sombrero para el sol con una cinta roja arriba. "Hey Bendy, creo que este funcionaría", Paul habló como una niña de la escuela mientras caminaba hacia el toon.

Bendy miró al hombre. Él se veía miserable. "No ..." Bendy no pudo terminar su frase mientras Paul ponía el sombrero en su cabeza.

Paul tarareó y sonrió. "¡Walla!"

Henry se acercó con una pequeña sonrisa. "Bonito."

Los ojos de Paul crecieron cuando recogió un sombrero de vaquero. Se quitó el sombrero para el sol y lo reemplazó por uno de vaquero.

Los dos hombres miraron hacia abajo y sonrieron. Paul levantó el pulgar, "Mejor de vaquero".

Henry se rió. "Te ves bien, amigo".

Paul luego tomó un casco de béisbol. Él sonrió y fue a ponerlo en la cabeza del toon, pero el casco se le cayó de las manos y golpeó el piso con un ruido sordo. "¡Bendy!", Henry gritó al toon.

Bendy se quitó el sombrero de vaquero y se lo arrojó a Henry. "No quiero ningún sombrero estúpido", Bendy le gruñó antes de salir corriendo de la tienda. Henry fue a buscar al toon, pero Paul lo detuvo. "Dale un minuto".

Henry miró a su hermano con incredulidad. "¿Qué? ¡No! No dejaré que se escape de esa manera." Paul negó con la cabeza. "Henry... está molesto y tienes que hablar con él".

Henry se tranquilizó. "…Lo sé…"

Paul dejó ir a su hermano y recogieron los sombreros antes de salir a la calle. Miraron a su alrededor y vieron a Bendy sentado en la acera. "¡Bendy, no te sientas ahí!", Gritó Henry al toon con preocupación. Bendy levantó la vista, su capucha escondía sus ojos. Bendy simplemente jaló sus piernas y miró hacia abajo.

"Hablaré con él." Paul comenzó a caminar hacia el toon.

"¿Qué? Pensé que habías dicho que yo debía hacerlo." Henry se acercó a su hermano.

"No, en estado en el que estás. Simplemente lo empeorarás". Paul continuó caminando hacia el pequeño Toon.

Paul bajó la mirada hacia Bendy, que estaba mirando pasar todos los coches y la gente.

Paul pensó qué decir y luego habló. "No tenía intención de molestarte, Bendy", dijo Paul en voz baja. Bendy no lo miró "Estaba preocupado y no estaba pensando. Sé que parece difícil de creer, pero él siempre ha tenido un mal genio y actúa antes de pensar, pero ... él te ama ".

Bendy permaneció en silencio, pero movió la cabeza para mirar a Paul, con las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas. "No me gusta este lugar".

Paul frunció el ceño y se sentó al lado del Toon, no se había dado cuenta de lo pequeño que era el Toon hasta que se sentó junto a él. "Pensé que te gustaba. La gran ciudad." Paul se rió débilmente.

Bendy solo frunció el ceño. "Ya no."

Paul y Bendy se sentaron en silencio por unos minutos. "Sabes. Henry y yo jugábamos un juego durante los viajes largos en automóvil ". Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de Paul. "Podíamos contar los colores de los autos que nos pasaban".

"Es un juego divertido". Dijo, Bendy. Paul miró hacia abajo. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de Bendy mientras veía pasar a los autos. Paul se rió. "Sí ... lo es ..." Paul miró a los autos, la sonrisa todavía en su rostro.

"Henry me gritó".

Paul bajó la mirada hacia el Toon.

"Y-Y luego me jaló y me l-lastimó..." Bendy agarró su cola y la entrelazó entre sus dedos. "No sé lo que hice mal".

Paul frunció el ceño y colocó su mano sobre la del toon. "No hiciste nada mal, Bendy. Henry estaba preocupado. Pensó que te habías perdido y que entró en pánico ".

Bendy no miró al hombre.

"Se enojó porque pensó que te había perdido ... estaba enfadado consigo mismo por ser tan descuidado contigo"

Bendy no dijo nada, pero Paul sabía que estaba pensando en lo que había dicho.

Los ojos de Paul se movieron hacia su hermano que estaba apoyado en la piedra y mirando hacia abajo. "Ven, vámonos a casa". Comenzaron a dirigirse al automóvil. Bendy unos pocos pies detrás de los hermanos. Henry miró a su hermano con una mirada preocupada. "¿Así que…?"

Paul miró a su hermano menor y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. "Realmente no sabe por qué te enojaste, pero creo que está más disgustado con que lo lastimaste".

Una expresión de culpabilidad cubrió la cara de Henry. Volvió a mirar al toon, Bendy estaba caminando detrás de ellos.

Henry miró hacia adelante, sin decir una palabra.

Henry siguió mirando a Bendy para asegurarse de que todavía estaba con ellos. Llegaron al coche azul de Henry y Paul entró. Henry fue a abrir la puerta cuando notó que Bendy estaba parado junto al automóvil. Mirando hacia abajo con su capucha sobre su cara. "... ¿Estás bien, Bendy?" Preguntó Henry retirando su mano de la puerta del auto.

Bendy se quedó allí mirando el piso con aire culpable. "No pretendía hacerte enojar". Bendy se frotó los ojos. "Lo-lo siento".

Henry miró hacia abajo con tristeza. "Oye, vamos, no llores". Se arrodilló y fue a colocar sus manos entre los cuernos del toon. La cabeza de Bendy se alejó levemente, pero permitió que el hombre apoyara su mano sobre su cabeza.

"No tienes nada de que disculparte Bendy, yo soy el que estaba equivocado. Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a que haya tanta gente, tenía miedo. No debería haberte gritado. No debería haberte arrastrado por ese pasillo." Henry colocó su mano debajo de la barbilla del toon y levantó su cabeza. "Sabes que nunca te lastimaría intencionalmente. Bendy, te amo mucho y cuando no pude encontrarte estaba aterrorizado, por favor dime que lo entiendes"

Bendy puso su mano sobre la de Henry y asintió.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose por un momento antes de que Bendy sonriera y abrazara a Henry. Henry sonrió y abrazó al toon. Henry ayudó al toon a subir al auto.

Paul le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, Henry le devolvió la sonrisa y miró en el espejo a Bendy. Sonrió para sí mismo y encendió el auto.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieren para la cena?", Preguntó Paul.

"No tu cocina" comentó Henry.

Bendy se echó a reír haciendo que Henry y Paul se rieran también.

"Pero, en serio. ¿Qué quieren de cenar?"

* * *

 **¿Que tal? La historia continúa su curso. Parece que Henry necesita aprender a controlar su pánico xd**

 **Las actualizaciones no tardarán mucho en llegar asi que no se preocupen.**

 **Y gracias a "Simplemente soy yo"por comentar en los dos capítulos. ¡Se agradece mucho! Y para contestar tu pregunta: Es verdad que ese headcanon es el más popular aunque en este caso Henry se fue porque sabía que Joey está enloqueciendo. La gente del pueblo ya no se sorprenden de ver a Bendy debido a que ya lleva un rato viviendo allí, así que se acostumbraron y yo imagino que la madre de Poppy no vio bien a Bendy debido a que este usa ropa para ocultarse.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **(no olviden revisar la historia original)**


End file.
